Sports In Hogwarts
by Aurora Delilah
Summary: What would Hogwarts be like if Muggle sports were added as an afterschool program? Sports Include American Football, Soccer, Wrestling and Volleyball. Which sports will Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione choose? SSMM.
1. Chapter 1

**Sports in Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or the sports. Although, I wish I owned all of them.

**Warning:** OOCness, OCs, Slash, ports violence, some language, some adult subject matter.

**Pairings: **HPDM, SSMM, More to be decided.

**Summary:** Hogwarts is getting ready for their first ever hosting of muggle sports! What would Hogwarts be like if Muggle sports were added as an afterschool program? Sports Include American Football, Soccer, Wrestling and Volleyball. Which sports will Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione choose?

**Beta:** Nitasha (nitwittie)

* * *

The students of Hogwarts were crowded in their Common Rooms. They all were struggling to get a look at the new sign posted on the Notice Board. 

"Harry, we should just sit down and wait for everyone to leave. The sign will still be there when they are gone." Hermione said impatiently.

"Hermione, I want to see what the sign says and go down to breakfast." Harry said, irritated. Harry noticed Ron making his way into the crowd. "RON I ASKED YOU TO WAIT FOR ME!"

_Fine be that way Harry and you too Ron, you insufferable lump. I am just going to wait here like a sane person would do_. Hermione thought to herself.

"Mione, come look at this!" Harry shouted over the raucous noise.

"Oh fine, if it will get you to shut up I will." She said as she elbowed her way into the crowd. Her eyes widened when she saw what was written. The bushy-haired female decided to take charge and read it aloud. It would disperse the crowd somewhat at the very least.

"Professor Dumbledore has recently decided to add a list of sports as an after class program to those interested. There will only be muggle sports available because of his decision. If you wish to learn more, a list at the bottom of this page will be provided with the names of the physical activities. Informational meetings have been scheduled. Signed, Deputy Headmistress M. McGonagall." Hermione finished her words falling on attentive ears.

The silence of the common room was broken by a quiet voice in the back. "Well, what sports are there Hermione?"

"There are only muggle sports. All muggleborns can specify the criteria and rules of the sports. American Football, Soccer, Volleyball and Wrestling are on this list." She looked around to see if any of them actually understood what those were. There was a minute of silence when each person was deciding what sport to try.

_Hermione: Volleyball? Volleyball! Should I go for it? I was pretty good at it back home. And everyone here has probably never played before. I could have a really good record in both academic and athletic... _

_Harry: WRESTLING! Finally other people will know what I am talking about when I tell them about my favorite sport. But will anybody else join? Maybe I can convince Ron to join too? There is no point even trying to convince Hermione all she is going to say is 'Sports would take time away from my studies' or something like that. _  
_Ron: Finally, a muggle sports unit. Now if only I can convince Dumbledore to start gym or something like that.. I am going to try for everything. I wonder if Dad knows about this already? He would probably jump his rocker when he finds out. _

"Hermione what is wrestling?" Alicia Spinnet asked.

"I'll answer that Mione." Harry interrupted. "Wrestling is a full body contact sport. It's similar to the wizarding game RattleSnakes. But instead of snakes fighting under a spell it's us fighting, and no spells are used. There are different amounts of points that can be scored, but it depends on the moves that you do. A pin will win you the match." When he seen the confused looks on a couple of faces he added "A pin is when you hold your opponent's shoulder down on the mat for 5 seconds." Heads started nodding.

"And what is American Football? Is it anything like our Football?" Lee Jordan asked. Because of the resemblance to Quidditch, wizards and witches had taken to watching Football (soccer).

Hermione and Harry went over every aspect of each of the sports. But in the Slytherin Common Room:

"They really expect us to play muggle sports?" Draco asked with a look of disgust.

"Really, I have to watch that at home to 'keep up with the muggle world so that we fit in better' and now I have to play it at school? Ugh, I am not trying out for anything." Draco hated the way that his mother made him watch everything muggle. News and sports. 'We have to fit in with the muggles and the wizards because we can't spend all our time in the wizarding world, Draco.' Ugh, I hate when she gets like that. Why can't I spend all my time in the wizarding world? We have our own sports and we have stores with food and our wands so we can conjure up anything we need. Why the muggle world? Draco mused over this memory for while when he was snapped back into reality by Crabbes grunt. He gave Crabbe a dirty look and scanned over the rest of the notice until he found a sport he has never heard of.

"Wrestling what's that?" He turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "You ever heard of Wrestling?" When they shook his head Draco became even more amused. Hmm, wrestling doesn't sound too bad. I guess I'll go see what that is all about. He looked at the information schedule times and found that the time coincided with his detention with Snape. Bollocks, now I have to go and ask Snape if I can take his detention some other time.

As he walked towards Snape's office he was startled when the door opened very quickly and revealed Professor McGonagall.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy." She said absentmindedly as she walked away. Draco walked up to the door and knocked.

"Minerva I can't…" Snape said curtly.

"Professor, I was wondering..." Draco interrupted.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy. I know what your wondering and yes; you may skip the detention tonight. But only because I have a prior engagement. You will make up the detention tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp." He said quickly.

"Professor Snape, what was Professor McGonagall doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Never you mind. Now go eat breakfast." He snapped, coal eyes narrowing.

"Yes sir." Draco said while hiding a smirk.

In the great hall, all the tables were talking excitedly about the announcements on their boards.

"Quiet, Quiet." The Headmaster said as he stood up.

"Now then. I am sure that you have all seen the notices posted by Professor McGonagall, the one that says that muggle sports will be implemented at Hogwarts?" He waited for a response and when he saw a few heads nodding he continued. "I have come to a decision that we will be starting the practices as soon as possible, but we will also try to make it so that none of the practices, Quidditch included, will interfere with the other. Because of the difference in pitch sizes, Hogwarts will be undergoing some construction. The Quidditch Pitch will have Soccer Posts installed and a Volleyball court will added beside the Pitch. As for Wrestling, because it is an indoor sport there will be a wing added to the school. There a gymnasium will be added. It will feature a designated part only for Wrestling and another part for working out. We are also interested in starting a gymnastics team but that may take a few years. I will get back to you with the schedules for practice later tonight. Right now, let breakfast begin." And with a flourish of his arm, delicately prepared food appeared on the table.

The rest of the day passed without incident. None of the houses got any homework because the information meetings were scheduled to take place tonight before Dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**_Volleyball Meeting_**

"Volleyball requires precise hand-eye coordination, excellent team work skills and a steady arm." Professor McGonagall said. "Is there anybody here that does not know what Volleyball is?" She looked around. "Well, this is a first. So everybody knows Volleyball? Has anybody here ever played before?" She looked around. Only a few hands were in the air. With a wave of her wand, a bag of Volleyballs appeared out of thin air. McGonagall looked around again at the hands that were still in the air.

"Ms Granger and Mr Weasley, would you please demonstrate a couple of hits? Starting with a serve please, Mr Weasley." Ron nodded his head and he placed the ball perfectly on his hand. He started swinging his hand upward and just before he hit the ball, a loud cough came from the back of the room. Throwing his concentration off, he glared at the back of the room. When nobody moved, he tried again. And again the cough was heard but this time McGonagall seen who it was.

"Pansy Parkinson, you will excuse your self from this meeting. You are hereby banned from volleyball and 5 points from Slytherin for disrupting a classmate." Pansy glared at McGonagall as she picked up her stuck.

"It's not like I really wanted to be here anyway." She said as she sombrely walked away. But Hermione could have sworn that she heard sobs coming from the Slytherin.

"Now this sport will be open to girls and boys, but if we have enough we will make two teams, one boy's and one girl's. Now have fun and go to another Information Session." She said dismissively.

American Football

"American Football is nothing like our Football." Professor Flitwick squeaked. "In America, Football is called Soccer. And American Football is very different. For one, the ball is oblong not spherical. And two, you carry the ball, not kick it around. The object of Football is to throw it to your team mates and get it into your opponents end before your opponent gets the ball into your end. You can tackle, so it is a very bloody sport. If you are going to play this I would advise you to expect at least one broken bone and a couple of broken noses. Has anybody played this before?" Harry put his hand up.

"Excellent. Anybody else play?" Ron put his hand up.

"Excellent. Excellent. Would you boys like to show us some passes?" He said as some footballs appeared by his side. Ron picked up a ball and threw it clumsily to Harry. Harry caught it perfectly and threw a perfect spiral back to Ron. Ron caught it, but he was very close to missing it.

"Good job, Harry. Ron your throwing could use some work. Anybody else played before?" A second year girl put her hand up.

"Very well Ms. Marthin, please pick up a ball and throw it to Harry." Andrea picked up the ball and threw it perfectly to Harry. Harry threw it back to Andrea and she caught it perfectly.

"Bravo Ms Marthin. Bravo!" Flitwick nearly leapt off his chair in delight.

"That's enough for now. Go on to your next meeting."

**_Soccer Meeting_**

"Soccer is the American equivalent to our Football. I am pretty sure that you all know how to play Soccer. It involves the forwards, or offence. They have to try to get the ball into their opponents net. It also involves defenders, which have to stop their opponents from getting the ball into their net. A goalie, who saves the ball from going into the net if the defenders fail. Soccer requires teamwork; you have to pass the ball to your team mates in order to get it to the other side of the field. Soccer is not necessarily a dangerous sport. There might be a kick in the shins from an opponent trying to get the ball from you, but that is what the shin guards are for. We get to choose our own team color because we will be playing against Durmstrang and BeauxBatons. But it will not be one of the house colours. That means no red, gold, green, silver, blue, black, pink or white. Which leaves orange, yellow, indigo, violet, grey, and purple, among other colors, to be chosen." Professor Sprout finally paused to take a breath. "Has anybody actually played soccer before?" She looked around the room.

**_Wrestling Meeting_**

"Wrestling is not a sport that anyone can do." snarled Professor Snape. "It takes strength, endurance, and mobility. Wrestling involves knowing what your opponent is going to do ahead of time, and how to defend it. It involves thinking fast, knowing how to do the moves, and which way to position your body. You have to learn to trust your team and your coach who will be helping you from the sidelines. It is played with only two people on the mat at one time. You stand facing your partner, wands nowhere near the two of your. It is full physical contact. The only things you can't do without being called are biting, scratching, pulling hair, etc. There are boundaries, which you cannot step out of without giving up a point. In the Muggle world, Wrestling is in the Olympics. Which I am sure, you already know, are equal to that of the Tri Wizard Tournament. With the exception of no magic, and there are more competitors. Wrestling is a faced paced sport, if you can't keep up, then don't join." Snape looked around. "I see we have a few girls here. Tell me, Ms. Abbott, what is the purpose of a wrestling match?" he asked the curly haired Gryffindor.

"Ze purpose is to pin your opponent, vith both shoulders on the mat, for 5 seconds." She responded quickly with a thick French accent "I see you have had experience. That is correct is it not?" He said coldly.

"Yes sir." She replied quietly. "I wrestled in my Muggle School before I came here."

"Quiet." He said with a ferocious twist of his head. "I did not ask where you wrestled or when. My question was simply 'Have you wrestled before'. And what is your answer?" he demanded.

"Yes sir." She said softly. Snape nodded his head swiftly. With a flourish of his wand a wrestling mat appeared in the great hall. There was a whispered awe among the crowd.

"Has anyone, other then Ms. Abbott, wrestled before?" Harry hand snaked slowly into the air. Snape nodded and motioned for him to come forward.

"Show the students a double leg. Quickly." Harry swooped down into a lunge and lifted the black-haired man off his feet, before dropping him neatly on the ground. Another wave of awe swept over the horde of students.

"That is your demonstration. Go back to you Common Rooms and think about whether or not you wish to join this sport." Snape said as he stood up.

**_

* * *

_**

AN: Ahh thanks to Fire-Hawk-1986... MY FORST REVIEWER YAAAAAAAAAAY!

I don't know much about the otehr sports only Wrestling so If you have any advice just tell me. PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hi guys and gals, I just wanted to say I am so sorry for not updating. Somehow, I forgot all about my story, and I focused on being a Beta for other people. And this story just totally slipped my mind until axarydax reviewed earlier. So, I have decided (although I don't remember how I decided to stop) to start this story again. The next chapter will be sometime in the next week or so. It will focus on two of the sports. Now this is your turn.

Which two sports do you want it to be?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I am so sorry that I forgot about this story!!

Kait


End file.
